Eleven Days
by ada69
Summary: "Like a scar, the wound would gradually heal, but it would leave a mark forever." Dedicated to JakeRoss2. DISCLAIMER: I do not own ADJL.


_ada69: "You said that I'm God in this story and you're my idea bouncing board (for my story), so isn't God's idea bouncing board like, and angel or something?"_

_JakeRoss2: "It seems that I am your writer's angel." _

_ada69: "Writer's angel? Yay I've always wanted one of those!"_

_JakeRoss2: "You know your writer's angel got your back!" _

_Eleven Days_

_By ada69_

_In memory of JakeRoss2_

_October 9, 2011_

She pulled the jacket around her a little tighter, shivering in the October breeze.

It had been _his _jacket. The thought invaded her mind, unintentionally making her shudder. It had been his, but that was eleven days ago, and now it was hers.

It was a relatively sunny day, but yet, it was still chilly. The sun was beginning to set in the West, signaling that she didn't have much time.

She picked up the pace, feeling the dead leaves crunch beneath her feet. She hated fall. She always had, and now, she hated it even more.

Fall represented dying…death.

She clutched at the jacket once more, seeking the comfort that only he could give her. He had always been there for her. He had always been the one to console her when she cried. But now, when she needed him the most, he was gone.

_Gone. _

The word rung over and over again in her mind. She could instantly feel herself go numb, as if trying to relieve her of the pain and grief that had plagued her for eleven days.

She continued to walk, her heels sinking into the moist ground with every step she took.

The wind blew towards her, almost as if to persuade her to turn back.

But she wouldn't. Not now.

Finally, she reached her destination, and dropped to her knees. With shaking hands, she lowered the flowers she had been holding to the ground.

Her vision became blurred with tears, but even that couldn't prevent her from reading what was carved into the stone before her.

_Jacob L. Long_

_Born: 07-25-90 Died: 09-28-11_

This was solid proof.

This…this was real.

He was really gone. And he couldn't ever come back.

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They spilled, warm and wet, onto the cold hard ground as she fought back a whimper.

Eleven days…

Eleven days ago, he had told her that he loved her. That he would be back in time for their dinner plans.

"_I'll be back before you know it, Rose," _he had told her with a smile, and that was the last thing he had ever said to her.

She had been furious with him.

"_You're always gone!" _She had shouted angrily as he walked away._ "I just wish you'd stay with me just once." _

And that was the last thing she had ever said to him, and she regretted it deeper than she had ever regretted anything before.

Eleven days ago, he had been laughing, smiling, speaking, breathing…living.

The tears were falling faster, and she couldn't contain her sobs any longer. She clutched her stomach, trying to ease the pain.

Eleven days ago, neither of them knew that this was going to happen.

Everything went from good to gone in just a matter of seconds.

"_I'm sorry, but he's gone, Rose."_

Gone.

It almost seemed cruel…he had been there only hours ago…and now, he was gone.

And he had only been 21.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she choked out, the tears streaming steadily down her face. "You said this wouldn't happen."

They were supposed to get married…have kids…grow old together. He had promised her.

But as she looked at his name etched into the cold hard gravestone in front of her, she realized that that promise hadn't been enough.

"You were too young to die," she sobbed. "Why did you leave me here alone? How am I supposed to live without you?" She tugged at the jacket..._his_ jacket.

She was unaware of how long she had been sitting there on her knees, but the sight of the sun sinking down further and further reminded her that it was time to leave.

She wiped away the tears and looked up at the sky. It really was a beautiful sunset. And the colors of fall were truly brilliant as well.

But she couldn't help but notice that everything was dying. Colors were draining, daylight was fading, and it was getting colder and colder with each passing day. It was almost as if the world was mourning right along with her.

She stood up. Her knees were shaking, but not from the cold.

"I love you, Jake,"

She took one last glance down at his name before turning away.

She stepped forward, and she didn't turn back.

She knew that's what he would have wanted. He would want her to be happy and move on in her life.

Maybe she wouldn't be able to do it in eleven days or eleven months or even eleven years, but she knew somehow that the pain would lessen over time.

Like a scar, the wound would gradually heal, but it would leave a mark forever.

_Written for JakeRoss2, who died a year ago from today on 09/28/11. He was a fantastic writer and friend. He helped me so much with my writing, and I know he helped others as well. I would sincerely like to think that he would be proud of me and all of you in our writing accomplishments and improvements. If you ever get the chance, please take the time to read his stories. He loved sharing them with people, and he loved getting reviews. _

_I will always remember him as my writer's angel. _

_Thanks JR2 for all of your help, _

_~ada_


End file.
